Robbie's Sister
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Robbie's sister Ally comes to Hollywood Arts. Sam Puckett makes a cameo appearance at the beginning.


**Main Cast**

**Victoria Justice as Tori Vega**

**Leon Thomas III as André Harris**

**Matt Bennett as Robbie Shapiro**

**Elizabeth Gilles as Jade West**

**Ariana Grande as Cat Valentine**

**Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver**

**Daniella Monet as Trina Vega**

**Recurring Cast**

**Eric Lange as Erwin Sikowitz**

**Michael Eric Reed as Sinjin Van Cleef**

**Jennette McCurdy as Sam Puckett **(cameo)

**Guest Cast**

**Ally Bennett as Ally Shapiro**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ally hurry up." Robbie said.

"I can't believe I'm joining Hollywood Arts." Ally said.

"I have to warn you about Jade. She's very mean." Robbie said.

"Is she the blonde chick you told me about." Ally said.

"No that's Sam. Cat's roommate and former costar of iCarly." Robbie said.

"Oh wait Jade's the goth chick." Ally said.

"Yes." Robbie said.

"Sorry." Ally said.

"It's fine. They both have anger issues." Robbie said.

"I'm glad I'm finally going to meet the rest of your friends. Especially Tori." Ally said.

"Tori is very nice and sweet." Robbie said.

"Well let's get going." Ally said.

"Okay." Robbie said.

(Scene cuts to Apartment #22)

"Cat you're going to be late for school." Sam said.

"Sorry Sam. I had to brush my teeth." Cat said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"I'm excited that Robbie's sister is coming to school now." Cat said.

"I didn't know Robbie had a sister." Sam said.

"He does." Cat said.

"Okay. Do you have everything you need?" Sam said.

"Yes. I'll see you after school." Cat said.

"Tell Jade I said hi." Sam said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"Bye." Sam said.

"Bye." Cat said.

Chapter 2

"Hey did you guys here that Robbie's sister is joining Hollywood Arts?" Tori said.

"We all heard about it Vega." Jade said.

"So we finally get to meet Robbie's sister." André said.

"I met her." Cat said.

"How?" Beck said.

"Robbie asked me and Sam to babysit her." Cat said.

"Oh that's right you're babysitters." Tori said.

"How's Sam been?" Trina said.

"Alright. She says hi though." Cat said.

"Here comes Ravi." Tori said.

"Hey everyone." Robbie said.

"Hi." Cat said.

"Ally this is Tori, André, Beck, Trina, Jade, and you met Cat." Robbie said.

"Hi Ally." Tori said.

"Sup." Jade said.

"What's up Ally." Beck said.

"Hello." André said.

"Hey Ally." Trina said.

"Hi." Cat said.

"It's cool to be at this school. What's going on Cat?" Ally said.

"Nothing much." Cat said.

"I still can't believe your parents named you after an animal." Ally said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Ally there's your locker." Robbie said.

"Wow she has a locker next to me and Cat." Tori said.

(School bell reigns)

"Time to get to class. Come on Ally I'll show you to our classroom." Robbie said.

"Okay." Ally said.

Chapter 3

"Alright class I see we got a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself." Sikowitz said.

"I'm Ally Shapiro. I'm 16 years old. I'm Robbie's sister." Ally said.

"Well you know who we are." Tori said.

"I'm Sinjin." Sinjin said.

"Sinjin you're not in this class. You have it 4th hour." Sikowitz said.

"I came in here to give you your camera back." Sinjin said.

"Oh okay." Sikowitz said.

"Ally are you liking Hollywood Arts?" Tori said.

"Yeah. Oh Robbie told me about the Bird Scene thing so I did a video of that. Could I email it to you?. Ally said.

"Sure." Sikowitz said.

"How come those other people never talk?" Ally said.

"They're just shruggers." Robbie said.

"All they do is react." André said.

"We do all the talking for them." Beck said.

"Oh." Ally said.

"Yeah." Robbie said.

"Hey Jade I like your star tattoo." Ally said.

"Thanks. I got it when I was 15." Jade said.

"Don't you have to be 18?" Ally said.

"Jade doesn't care about the law." Beck said.

"You need to watch out for Jade." Cat said.

"She's scary and dangerous." Tori said.

"I'm not going to attack her." Jade said.

"Hey Ally do you happen to have your drivers license?" Sikowitz said.

"Not yet but I'm getting it this summer." Ally said.

"I've been helping her drive." Robbie said.

(School bell rings)

"Class dismissed." Sikowitz said.

Chapter 4

"So Ally this is where we eat lunch." Tori said.

"You guys eat lunch outside?" Ally said.

"Yeah." André said.

"Hey Tori thanks for letting me borrow your history book." Trina said.

"You're welcome Trina." Tori said.

"So is Robbie's sister liking Hollywood Arts?" Trina said.

"Yeah but why is Sikowitz dressed like a clown?" Ally said.

"That's what Sam said." Cat said.

"No one knows why Sikowitz is dressed like that." Jade said.

"Hey how old are you people? I know how old you are Robbie." Ally said.

"I'm 18." André said.

"I'm 18." Beck said.

"18." Jade said.

"18." Cat said.

"18." Tori said.

"19." Trina said.

"Why are you still here if you're 19?" Ally said.

"I failed a class. Talent class. I'm doing good now because of my karate." Trina said.

"That's the only talent you have." Jade said.

"She's not wrong." Tori said.

"Whatever." Trina said.

"Ally when's your birthday?" Cat said.

"Yesterday. My present was that I get to go to Hollywood Arts." Ally said.

"That was a good present." Tori said.

"I also got 16." Ally said.

"And you got your license." Robbie said.

"Well glad you had a good birthday." Tori said.

Chapter 5

"So this is the art room?" Ally said.

"Yes." Robbie said.

"We all have wonderful art projects." Cat said.

"Good afternoon class I'm your substitute Helen Dubois." Helen said.

"Helen why are you in here?" Jade said.

"Your art teacher got sick so I'm filling in for her. Oh Ally there you are." Helen said.

"Are you the principal?" Ally said.

"Yes I am." Helen said.

"I'm Robbie's sister." Ally said.

"You're related to him?" Helen said.

"Yes." Ally said.

"Yikes." Helen said.

"You're mean." Robbie said.

"Watch it boy or you're expelled." Helen said.

"So are we doing anything today?" André said.

"You can take it easy today." Helen said.

"Yay free day." Beck said.

"Fun." Cat said.

"Man I love this school." Ally said.

"So Ally did you customize your locker yet?" Beck said.

"Yeah. I customize it using crafts from my favorite TV show." Ally said.

"What's your favorite show?" Jade said.

"Drake Josh." Ally said.

"I loved that show." Tori said.

"I like Crazy Steve." Jade said.

"When I watched it last night I saw a girl who looked like Helen." Ally said.

"If she worked at that theater and that theater was in Drake Josh, how can Helen be here?" Tori said.

(The cast looks at the camera)

Chapter 6

"My first day was so much fun." Ally said.

"I'm glad you had fun." Robbie said.

"You guys want to go to Nozu?" Tori said.

"Can't. Sam and I have to babysit." Cat said.

"Have fun." Beck said.

"Thanks." Cat said.

"Ally you want to go to Nozu with us?" André said.

"No thanks. I'm allergic to sushi." Ally said.

"Oh." André said.

"Come on Ally I'll take you home." Robbie said.

"Bye Ally." Tori said.

"See ya Ally. Glad you liked Hollywood Arts." Trina said.

"Bye." André said.

"See ya." Jade said.

"Peace out." Beck said.

"Your friends are so cool. Ally said.

"I know. Did you have fun on your first day?" Robbie said.

"Yeah I had fun. I love that school so much." Ally said.

"It is a fun school." Robbie said.

"Thanks for letting me come to Hollywood Arts Robbie." Ally said.

"You're welcome." Robbie said.

(Blooper)

"I see we got a new student. Why don't you introduce yourself." Eric said.

"I'm Ally Bennett. Ally Shapiro." Ally said.

"Hold. Back to one." Dan said.

"Sorry." Ally said.

"Why don't you introduce yourself." Eric said.

"I'm Ally Bennett. Shapiro." Ally said.

"Cut." Dan said.

"Dang it." Ally said.

"Back to one." Dan said.


End file.
